Molly Drake's First Day of School: 1983 edition
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: Molly's been with Alex and Gene for over 2 months now, and it's the end of summer. Which means: returning to school. Only this time in 1983 instead of 2008! How will Molly cope? One-shot


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of its characters. They belong to the BBC and Kudos

Author's note: This story can be read separately, but to understand more of the background of this time line I've been using, I'd suggest you read my story _Changes_ first.

* * *

**Molly Drake's first day of school: 1983 edition**

_by_

_Philippa_

Molly glanced at the clock on the wall of her bedroom. It was nearly 6 am; still too early to get up. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for most of the night.  
Today would be her first day of school since arriving in 1983, and her nerves had kept her awake all night. She wondered how different her school would be, compared to the one she'd attended in 2008. Her mum had told her not to worry. After all, children her age were exactly the same, whether in the 80's or the 00's.  
Molly wasn't too sure about this; she just hoped her mum was right.

Back in 2008, Molly had quite enjoyed school. She had never been one of the popular girls, but she had lots of friends, and she did pretty well in school. She loved art and music classes, and history had also been one of her favourite subjects. The only thing she struggled with was maths. Oh how she loathed maths. Unfortunately for Molly, maths was also a mandatory subject in 1980's schools.

She took another look at the clock. It was now 6.15, still far too early to get out of bed.

So instead she took her walkman off her nightstand. Perhaps some music could help her pass the time until she had to get up.  
She still had to get used to her walkman. In 2008 she'd had an iPod, with over 3000 songs on it. Now she had to carry loads of tapes around, and switch them if she wanted to listen to something else. It wasn't that bad, but it was just…different.  
Molly had never cared much for 'old music', she usually listened to songs that were in the charts. But she had come to the conclusion that 70's and 80's music wasn't that bad. But then again, here it wasn't considered 'old music'. She had grown especially fond of Blondie, a band she knew her mum liked, but she herself had never taken an interest in them before.

Molly found that indeed the music helped her relax a bit, and before she knew it, it was 7 O'clock.

She heard a knock on her door. It was her mum.

"Molls, are you awake yet?"

Alex entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you nervous?"

Molly nodded.

"Oh, come here you." Alex hugged her daughter tightly.

Molly buried her face in Alex's shoulder and sighed. "I wish we could just stay like this for the rest of the day. I really don't feel like going to school."

"I know sweetheart," Alex said, planting a kiss on her head. "But I'm afraid you'll have to go anyway."

Molly got off the bed. "I know, I'm just so nervous."

"I know darling, and it might be difficult at first, but you'll fit in soon enough, you'll see. Now go and get dressed, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day, now would you?"  
Alex gave her a quick wink before she left the room.

She made her way over to her own bedroom, and tiptoed to the closet, trying not to disturb Gene, who was still fast asleep. Or so she thought, because all of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Bloody hell Bolls, what are ya doing outta bed so early, it's not even 7 O'clock yet."

She turned around and looked in the still very sleepy blue eyes of Gene.

"Today is Molly's first day of school, remember."

"Oh yeah, I knew tha'. 'ow is she doing?"

"Very nervous, but she'll be fine."

Alex rummaged through her closet, and eventually decided on a pair of tight jeans and a red blouse. She threw them on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

When she re-entered the bedroom 10 minutes later, Gene appeared to be fast asleep. Alex stopped for a moment to look at him. He looked so sweet, almost angelic, as he lay there, Alex thought to herself. She bent over to kiss the tip of his nose, when his eyes suddenly opened and he pulled her down on the bed.

"Aah Gene, stop that!" she yelled in surprise.

"Come on Bolls, 5 minutes," he growled as he kissed her neck.

"No, sorry Gene, I can't. I'm tempted, believe me, but I really haven't got time.

Alex reluctantly pulled away from Gene's embrace, and continued getting dressed.

10 minutes later, Alex was in the kitchen, making Molly some breakfast.

"So Molls, what would you like. Toast? Eggs?"

Molly was sitting at the breakfast table, looking rather pale.

"I don't think I can eat anything mum, I'm too nervous."

"Well I can't let you go to school on an empty stomach, you have to eat something. How about some cereal?"

"Well…alright then, but just a little bit."

Alex placed a bowl of cereal in front of Molly, who pulled a long face and started eating.

She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her daughter.

Alex looked at her daughter. She really looked nervous, her face nearly as white as the tablecloth. She reassuringly took Molly's hand in hers.

"It's going to be alright Molls. I'm sure the other children will love you."

"Yeah I know mum, you've said that a thousand times now, but it's not going to change anything. I have no idea what the 80's are like, I don't know what 80's kids do and talk about, it's scary. I just want this day over and done with, so that I know what to expect."

"I'm sorry Molls. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I know you mean well mum." Molly looked up. "Aren't you going to have any breakfast?"

"No, I've got a bit of an upset stomach. I'll have plenty of time for breakfast later at work."

"Nice example to your daughter you are," Molly joked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Alright miss smartypants, go and brush your teeth, we have to leave in 10 minutes" Alex grinned.

As Molly made her way towards the bathroom, Gene came into the kitchen.

"How's she 'olding up?" he asked as he helped himself to coffee.

"Very nervous, didn't want to eat anything. But she'll be fine," Alex replied.

Molly walked back into the kitchen with her bag already swung over her shoulder.

"Can we go now mum? I don't want to be late."

"Definitely," Alex got up off her chair.

"Have a good day Molly."

"Thanks Gene," she said and she walked over to give him a quick hug. "See ya later!"

They drove to school in silence. Alex was concentrating on the traffic, and Molly was by now too nervous to talk. They pulled up in front of the school, where many children and parents were already assembling.

"Would you like me to walk you in Molls?" Alex asked.

"No thanks mum, I think I can manage."  
Molly reached over to give her mum a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Alright, well have a good day darling. I love you!" Alex called out of the car window.

"Love you too mum," Molly replied, before she turned around and headed towards the school gates.

Molly looked around anxiously as she entered the school building. She had never been inside before, and she had no idea where to go. All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you lost little girl?"

Molly turned around, and saw a woman with long blonde hair standing behind her.

She took a moment before she answered.

"Yes, I'm new here and I don't know where to go."

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Molly Drake."

"Well, nice to meet you Molly, I'm Miss Bell. At the start of term everyone assembles in the great hall, where the headmaster will give a welcome speech. Come on, I'll take you there, and I'll see if I can find some of your classmates."

After a long boring assembly, the school day officially started, and all of a sudden Molly found herself sitting in a classroom with approximately 28 other children, but feeling quite alone. Everyone seemed to have known each other for ages, and Molly really felt the odd one out. She was sat all by herself, since there seemed to be an uneven number of students, and since nobody knew her, no one came to sit next to her. All Molly wanted was to go home, and she hoped the day would be over soon.

All of a sudden, the classroom door opened, and a blonde haired girl came storming in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Smith, our car got a flat tire when my dad was driving me to school," she explained to the teacher, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"It's alright" he said, "just go and sit down quickly so we can begin."

The girl looked around for a moment, as she tried to locate a free seat. For a moment Molly was afraid the girl would go and sit by herself, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the girl walking towards her.

She sat down next to Molly and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said with a broad grin.

Molly shook her hand. "I'm Molly, I'm new here."

"Yeah, I figured. I haven't seen you here before."

Before Molly could answer, the teacher interrupted, telling them to be quiet so they could finally begin the first lesson of the day.

During their lunch break, Molly got to know Alice better, and it was clear the two of them would become good friends. They were chatting and joking as if they'd known each other for years, and it put Molly at ease. Maybe this school wasn't that bad after all.

As the bell rang at the end of the first day, they walked out together.

"So who's going to pick you up now your dad's car has a flat tire?" Molly asked.

"Nobody, I'm just going to take the bus home" Alice answered.

"Well my mum's picking me up, and since we live in the same area, you can come with us!"

"Are you sure your mum won't mind?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, I'm sure she'll be happy enough to see that I've made a friend on my first day!" Molly laughed.

They walked out the school gates, where Alex sat waiting in the Quattro.

Alice's eyes grew bigger as she saw it. "Wow, your mum's got a great car!"

"It's not hers, it's her boyfriend's car actually," Molly giggled. "I'm surprised he let her borrow it, he's very protective of that car."

Alex got out of the car to greet her daughter.

"How was your first day Molls?"

"It was great!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry, this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Alex," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," Alice replied shyly.

"Mum, can we give Alice a lift? Her dad's car broke down, and she lives not too far from us."

"Yes, of course we can. Hop in girls."

"I can't believe Gene let you take the Quattro for the second time in one day," Molly said teasingly as they sat in the car.

"Yes, well I can be very persuasive. And the odd threat doesn't hurt either," Alex grinned. "Let's get you girls home quickly, I need to get back to work."

Later that day, after Alex had returned home from work, they curled up on the sofa together with a cup of tea to discuss Molly's first day. Alex was very glad to hear that her day had gone so well. Though she would've never let her daughter notice, she had been very nervous too that morning. So the fact that Molly had come home happy, and with a new friend in tow, had put her mind at ease. It seemed like all the piece were finally starting to fit together, and they could really build their lives here in the 80's.

* * *

_Author's note: I know there are many people who don't really like Molly as a character, but I'm certainly not one of them. I love Alex and Molly and they seem like a sweet and very close mother/daughter duo. Molly's a very undeveloped character in the actual series, so I thought it would be fun to write a fic all about her. It was definitely easier to write for her, since her character isn't really outlined as such, and it gave me a lot of liberty when it came to her personality and her likes and dislikes. I hope you've enjoyed reading this, and perhaps it'll even change your views on Molly a bit :)  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories so far, it really means a lot to me! And there's still more to come. xxx_

_And special thanks to DI-Bolly-Keks over at TRA for beta reading.  
_


End file.
